narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seiga Uchiha/Dreamscape
Personality Seiga is a very cold person, even before the massacre he was cold as he always looked at the darker side of the world, there were people who looked at all the good in things well Seiga saw all the negatives in everything. There were also times where he has seemed almost evil. Even though his name may be the Grand Destroyer of Evil, he will not think twice about utilizing evil and darkness to destroy the evil and darkness in the world. Seiga enjoys the rain as well specifically at night time, he also enjoys looking up at the moon and the stars wondering what the future may hold for him and his friends and allies. Appearance Seiga does not wear the traditional Konoha Anbu attire. He dons a black shirt in which the sleeves end at about his mid forearm, his pants consist black in which the legs end at about the upper calf, with wraps that look like Rock Lee's arm wraps. There is a red like ribbon between the wraps and his pants. He also wears black shinobi sandals (I know the pic doesn't have sandals). His back of the shirt extends to about the upper rear calf. He also does not weap the traditional Anbu Flak Jackets, he has a customized one that seems bulky and uncomfortable which is also red, and seems to have a type of armor on it, however he is able to move around in it extremely easily. His hair complements his eyes as his hair is a very very light blond/white color which allows his eyes to grab his opponents attention as they stand out. He also like most Uchiha keeps his three tome sharingan active most of the time. Background Seiga was presumed dead as he had undertaken a deep cover mission for multiple years serving the ANBU even before he held the rank. He was quite a skilled shinobi even while he was a Genin as well as Chunin. This presumption of him being dead allowed him to escape the Uchiha massacre, only to find out when he returned many years later that his entire clan was slaughtered by one of their own, Itachi Uchiha, whom he had looked up to a great deal until he found out that it was he that killed their clan. His speed with the Flying Thunder God Technique has earned him the moniker "White Spark". Abilities Sharingan Intelligence Seiga is a very intelligent tactician, as he sets up openings for attacks several moves ahead of when he plans to use them, along with his sharingan he is able to read people's movements and counter them effectively. It has been said that he has the ability of future-sight by carefully reading his opponent's move and saying what they will do next thus tricking them. He has inherited multiple strategies from his now dead father. Speed Seiga possesses one of the fastest techiques in the shinobi world which is known as Flying Thunder God, or FTG or Flying Raijun for short, this is an instantaneous teleporation thus allowing him to perform swift take downs of enemies. Utilizing this technique has earned Seiga the moniker "White spark". Using the technique he could instantly move to the location of anything marked with his special seal, whether it's one of his kunai or a place or person he has personally branded. Seiga was not limited to teleporting himself, as he could bring others with him, though he needed to provide the chakra for their transport. He did not even need to accompany who or whatever he was teleporting, giving him a defensive option to teleport incoming projectiles away from himself. Genjutsu Although Seiga does not normally use genjutsu in fights or spars, he mostly uses them for Intelligence retrieving or to Interogate an enemy when the need arises. Although his has a natural mastery over genjutsu due to the sharingan he chooses not unless the circumstances make it a last resort. He is not only able to cast genjutsu via his sharingan but also sound and smell. Again due to the natural affinity to genjutsu due to the sharingan, genjutsu is virtually useless against him as he is able to see through it easily and break it. Ninjutsu Seiga most of the time uses clones as a means to learn about an enemy before he truly faces then while he waits under ground utilizing the Hiding like a mole Technique and even ambushes his enemies from below therefore using the clone as a distraction to draw the enemies attention. He also tends to combine multiple Jutsu of his. Such as Exploding water colliding wave, water dragon along with a Chidori to stun an enemies nerves. Elemental Prowess Seiga is extremely versed in Lightning, Water, and Earth release however he is able to copy basically any technique other than Kekkei Genkai he chooses to mainly use his natural affinities. BukiJutsu Seiga is able to weild Bukijutsu as a means to observe and learn his opponent's weaknesses as well as strengths due to his natural speed his is able to take quick actions to attack or defend no matter the case. Seiga wields a Chokuto the size of a tanto called the Hiraishin or in English called the lightning rod. It is made of the same materials as Sasuke's Chokuto thus making it virtually indestructible. Seiga also has a FTG seal on this incase he may need it at a moments notice if he looses it in a fight. Seiga is also able to flow Lightning, and Earth chakra into the blade. Earth flow seemingly increases the defensive power of an object to its utmost limits, by further reinforcing the inherent properties of the material involved. Lightning flow when applied to the Hiraishin, provides an increased cutting power similar to that of wind, with the addition of inducing numbness. However, this is instead achieved by inducing high-frequency vibrations within the object. Shurikenjutsu Seiga has his own special brand of kunai, which represents that used of the yellow flash Minato Namikaze, that he uses in combat. As standard weapons, Seiga would throw them at opponents or wield them as melee tools; the kunai's triple-prong enhances their offensive potential. Their main use comes from the Flying Thunder God seals they are marked with, allowing him to teleport to wherever one of the kunai was thrown. He kept them at a secret base inwhich he would be able to instantaneously summon them to him via the Flying Thunder God technique. He even strategically places a network of kunai around Konoha's outskirts, including a secret Anbu base given to him from the Hokage due to his extreme defending of the village, so that he could respond to threats to the village wherever they occurred. Although his normal tactics with the kunai do not require precision, Seiga nevertheless had excellent aim and could coordinate his throws' timing and placement to allow him to perform complex maneuvers. Taijutsu Seiga is extremely well versed in taijutsu, able to read peoples movements with subtle muscle tension. He is a good contender when it comes to close range due to his speed as well as strength. Seiga was trained by many people when he was younger, he was able to learn many different techniques due to this fact and is a bit reason as to why he is well versed in taijutsu. Together with the sharingan he is able to face multiple enemies simultaneously and win 9 out of 10 times. Part II and beyond Seiga spent a very long time learning how not to rely on his ocular abilities and vision from the Bats of Koytogato Mountains. He returned after the 4th shinobi world war against the Akatsuki and Madara. Since nearly noone knew of the Kyotogato mountains, it was impossible for anyone to relay a message to him in order to summon him back home. He spend his days meditating as well as hunting missing shinobi, and running errands for the Hokage as well as patrolling the borders. He soon plans to request the hokage to demote him back down to Jonin in order to help prepare the next generation of Shinobi in the hidden leaf and pass on the will of fire